


We Built This City On Immigrants

by Rubyya



Category: We Built This City - Starship (Song)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: The United States was built upon the lives and hopes of so many immigrants.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	We Built This City On Immigrants

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading my U.S. History textbook with a friend and we came to part where immigrants started streaming in. Somehow I thought of the song We Built This City, and wanted to make a parody of it. Well, it's now done. There's also a really badly done music video.  
> https://youtu.be/D2wAYMI-yHk

We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Say you don’t believe me, or even trust my face  
Say you don’t care what happens to our kinda race  
Knee deep in the cities, losing all our fights  
We have to runaway for a better chance at life  
Italians work the docks, listen to the newspaper, ‘course you don’t realize  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Boats are always coming, friends and family  
The jobs are always changing, keep the wages low  
We just want to live here, now have no more home  
There’s no easy way to get in, all these documents  
Chinese got excluded, turn up the tv’s volume, ‘course you don’t realize  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
It’s just another today, the same as yesterday  
Police coming after us, no, and now we’re behind bars  
We create all the goods that go to your stores  
You get all the profit, leaving us with none  
We all know you need us, ‘cause we’re your whole workforce  
Looking to America, full of brand new hope  
(I’m looking out to that Statue of Liberty on another hopeful day for these new immigrants coming to Ellis Island in hope)  
Yeah  
‘Course you don’t realize (don’t realize)  
(There goes all of the reputation built for you by those before you for a chance, a chance for family, a chance for work, a chance to eat)  
Braceros work the field, tune in to the radio, ‘course you don’t realize  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
We built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
Built this city, we built this city on immigrants  
We built, we built this city  
Built this city  
Built this city  
We built, we built this city  
Built this city  
Built this city  
We built, we built this city  
Built this city  
Built this city  
We built, we built this city  
Built this city  
Built this city


End file.
